In modern integrated circuits, conductive lines may be arranged within dielectric layers to interconnect semiconductor devices. These conductive lines may be formed of metal and may be arranged, for example, on different metallization levels. The conductive lines may be surrounded by, as well as separated by, interlevel dielectric (ILD) layers. Conductive vias can be formed between the conductive lines in order to provide a conductive connection between different metallization levels.